A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 50 - Arya IV
Arya IV ist das fünfzigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Arya Stark. Zusammenfassung Arya Stark trainiert mit Syrio Forel Schwertkampf. Sie werden von Ser Meryn Trant und einigen Lennister-Soldaten unterbrochen. Ser Meryn fordert Arya auf, mit ihm zu kommen, aber Syrio merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und stellt sich den Wachen in den Weg, sodass Arya entkommen kann. Bei den Ställen findet Arya ihr bereits in einer Kiste verstaute Schwert Nadel und tötet einen Jungen, der sich ihr in den Weg stellt. Dann verschwindet sie in den Tunneln von Königsmund. Synopsis Arya und Syrio Forel werden von Meryn Trant überrascht Arya Stark trainiert mit Syrio Forel an den Stockschwertern in der Kleinen Halle, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machen, um einzuschiffen. Syrio sagt an, mit welchem Schlag er zuschlagen wird und Arya parriert, bis ein Schlag sie von der falschen Seite trifft. Syrio sagt, sie sei nun tot. Arya beschwert sich, weil Syrio sie hereingelegt hätte, aber er kontert, dass nur seine Worte gelogen hätten, nicht aber seine Augen und sein Arm - aber sie hätte nicht genau hingesehen. Arya beschwert sich, weil sie das Gefühl hat, ihn die ganze Zeit zu beobachten, aber Syrio erwidert, dass Beobachten nicht das Gleiche wie Sehen sei. Er erklärt ihr den Unterschied, indem er ihr erzählt wie er zu seinem Titel Erster Krieger des Seelords von Braavos gekommen ist. Syrio erklärt, dass es viele stärkere, schnellere und jüngere Schwertkämpfer gegeben habe, aber er sei der Beste gewesen, weil er richtig Sehen konnte. Die Schiffe aus Braavos segelten zu den entferntesten Inseln und brachten neben Waren auch fabelhafte Lebewesen für die Menagerie des Seelords mit nach Hause, und Syrio hat diese genau beobachtet. Als der alte "Erste Krieger" starb, rief man Syrio zum Seelord, nachdem sich schon viele andere Kämpfer vorgestellt hatten, die aber alle wieder weggeschickt worden waren. Auf dem Schoß des Seelords saß eine fette gelbe Katze. Der Seelord fragte, ob Syrio solch ein Tier schon einmal gesehen habe, es sei ihm von einer sehr fernen Insel gebracht worden. Syrio lässt sich von dieser Fangfrage nicht täuschen wie alle anderen vor ihm und sagt, er sehe solche Tiere jeden Tag zu Tausenden auf den Straßen der Stadt. Arya versteht die Geschichte nicht und Syrio erklärt ihr, dass er das Tier als das erkannt hat, was es war: eine normale Katze. An diesem Tag wurde er mit seinem Titel beehrt. Er erklärt, dass das Wahrnehmen an erster Stelle komme und danach erst das Denken und nur diese Reihenfolge führe zu Wissen und Wahrheit. Dann sagt er, dass wenn sie Winterfell erreichen, Arya mit Nadel weitertrainieren sollte anstelle der Holzschwerter, die sie bisher benutzt haben. Plötzlich wird die schwere Holztür aufgeworfen und Ser Meryn Trant von der Königsgarde sowie fünf Soldaten aus dem Haus Lennister treten ein. Ser Meryn befiehlt, dass Arya mit ihm zu ihrem Vater kommen solle. Arya will gerade gehorchen, als Syrio Ser Meryn fragt, warum Eddard Lennister-Männer schickt und nicht seine eigenen. Arya wird stutzig und ergreift ihr Holzschwert, was die Männer zum Lachen bringt. Ser Meryn sagt, dass sie ihm ruhig vertrauen könne, da er der Königsgarde angehöre, aber Arya kontert, dass der Königsmörder das auch gewesen sei, als er den alten König erschlagen hat. thumb|300px|Syrio besiegt die Lennister-Soldaten (von Arden Beckwith ©FFG) Genervt befiehlt Ser Meryn den Soldaten, Arya zu ergreifen. Syrio tritt mit seinem Holzschwert dazwischen und macht sich über die Soldaten lustig, weil sie ein kleines Mädchen angreifen wollen. Einer der Lennister-Soldaten nennt Syrio einen alten Mann, und Syrio erteilt ihm eine Lehre, indem er ihm mit seinem Stock blitzschnell die Hand bricht. Ser Meryn befiehlt, Syrio zu töten, und die fünf Soldaten gehen auf ihn los. Syrio sagt Arya, sie solle zu ihrem Vater gehen, und sie gehorcht, obwohl sie ihm gern beistehen würde. Syrio bewegt sich so schnell, wie es Arya noch nie bei einem Menschen gesehen hat, und mit viel Gewandtheit tötet er alle fünf Angreifer bzw. verletzt sie schwer. Dann zückt Ser Meryn fluchend sein Schwert. Syrio kann drei Angriffe des schwer gerüsteten Ritters parieren, aber der vierte trifft ihn voll. Arya flieht schreiend durch die Hintertür der Halle in die Küche. Als sie läuft, erinnert sie sich an all die Sprüche, die Syrio sie gelehrt hat. Sie rennt eine Küchengehilfin um und ein Schlachter ruft ihr etwas hinterher. Arya flieht Sie gelangt an eine Treppe und fragt sich, ob sie nach oben oder nach unten fliehen soll. Da sie davon ausgeht, dass ihre Verfolger sie oben vermuten, läuft sie die Wendeltreppe hinab und gelangt in den Vorratskeller. Sie weiß, dass dieser Keller eine Sackgasse ist, aber sie kann auch die Treppe nicht wieder hinauflaufen. Sie will ihren Vater finden und ihn warnen. Der einzige Weg hinaus ist ein kleines Fenster, dass wie ein Schacht einen Meter schräg hinauf durch die Mauer in die Freiheit führt. Als sie über den Hof auf den Turm der Hand blickt, bemerkt sie einen toten Wachposten mit einem Stark-Umhang, der auf der Treppe des Turmes liegt. Das Tor des Turms ist zersplittert und aufgebrochen. Sie erinnert sich an die Worte, die sie in dem dunklen Tunnel gehört hatte, und wie der eine Mann zu dem anderen gesagt hatte, dass wenn eine Hand des Königs sterben könne, es eine weitere auch kann siehe: I-Arya III.. Arya kommen die Tränen, als sie Kampflärm im Turm der Hand hört. Sie tritt aus dem Fensterschacht auf den Hof und schleicht von Schatten zu Schatten. Ohne Zwischenfälle erreicht sie die Ställe, nur einmal stürmen ein Duzend Goldröcke an ihr vorbei, aber sie kann sich unbemerkt in einem Schatten verstecken. Vor der Stalltür kauert Hullen. Zunächst denkt Arya, dass er tot ist, aber als sie sich nähert, erkennt er sie und sagt ihr, sie müsse ihren Vater warnen. Dann schließt er die Augen endgültig. Drinnen liegen weitere Leichen: ein Stalljunge, den sie noch von Winterfell kennt und drei Wachen, darunter Desmond. Es leigt hier auch ein toter Lennister-Soldat herum, aber eben nur einer, und Arya erinnert sich an Desmonds Spruch, dass ein Stark soviel wert sei wie zehn Südländer. Sie wird wütend und tritt nach der Leiche. Arya fasst den Entschluss, ein Pferd zu satteln und auf den Königsweg zu fliehen, um nach Winterfell zu reiten. Sie findet zufällig ihre Truhe, die bei den vorangegangenen Kämpfen offenbar heruntergefallen und aufgebrochen war, und sucht darin nach Nadel, als ein dicker Straßenjunge auftaucht und Arya festhalten will, weil er sich eine Belohnung von der Königin erhofft. Als er sie am Arm festhält, vergisst sie vor Angst alles, was Syrio ihr beigebracht hat und kann nur noch daran denken, was Jon Schnee ihr einst sagte: mit dem spitzen Ende zuerst! Sie stößt Nadel in den Bauch des Jungen und zieht die Klinge hoch, bis der Junge tot und stöhnend vor ihr zusammenbricht. Als sie ihre Stute satteln will, wird ihr klar, dass die Burgtore verschlossen sind und sie nicht einfach aus der Burg herausreiten kann. Dann kommt ihr eine Idee: sie muss den Raum mit den Ungeheuern wiederfinden, dafür muss sie aber über den Burghof, der von allen Seiten einsehbar ist. Sie wirft sich einen Umhang über und versteckt Nadel darin und schleicht los, nachdem sie ihre Angst mit Syrios Lehrsprüchen bekämpft hat. Ruhigen Schrittes überquert sie den Burghof. Es ist das Unheimlichste, was sie je getan hat, doch sie schafft es, die kleine Septe zu erreichen, ohne dass sie jemand bemerkt. Sie nimmt sich zwei der Duzend Kerzen, die einsam in der Septe brennen und klettert durch das Hinterfenster auf die dahinterliegende Straße. Die Gasse, in der sie den Kater gefunden hat, findet sie leicht, doch verirrt sie sich dann schnell. Sie klettert in viele Kellerfenster hinein und wieder hinaus, weil es doch nicht die richtigen sind, aber nach einer Stunde findet sie das richtige Fenster zum Keller mit den Ungeheuern. Sie wirft das Bündel Kleider hinunter, dass sie aus dem Stall mitgenommen hat und kehrt in ein Haus zurück, um eine der Kerzen anzuzünden, wobei sie fast erwischt wird. Dann klettert sie in den Raum mit den Ungeheuern hinab und erkennt im Kerzenschein, dass es sich dabei um Drachenköpfe handelt. Der Korridor vor dem Raum ist genauso dunkel, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hat, aber mit Nadel in der Hand fühlt sie sich wesentlich sicherer. Auch die Ratten machen ihr keine Angst, und für einen Moment überlegt sie sich, sich hier versteckt zu halten. Sie erinnert sich daran, wie sie hier den Zauberer und den Mann mit dem Gabelbart belauscht hatte, doch am meisten Angst macht ihr der Gedanke an den erstochenen Jungen, der sie vielleicht hier unten heimsuchen könnte. Dann erinnert sie sich daran, dass ihr Bruder Robb Stark sie und Sansa und Bran früher einmal in die Gruft von Winterfell hinabgeführt hatte und denkt, dass dieser Ort viel unheimlicher gewesen ist. Dort hatte Robb ihnen ihre späteren Gräber gezeigt und sich über die Geschichten der Alten Nan lustig gemacht: sie hatte behauptet, dort unten gebe es Spinnen und Ratten so groß wie Hunde, aber Robb erzählt nun, dass die Geister der Toten viel schlimmer seien. Dann war Jon Schnee mit Mehl bestreut aus dem Grab gestiegen. Sansa lief sofort zur Treppe zurück, Bran klammerte sich an Robbs Bein, aber Arya erkannte Jon sofort und trat ihm vors Scheinbein. Bald schon lachten alle über die komische Situation. Nun im dunklen Tunnel hilft Arya die Erinnerung an diese Geschichte, um die Angst vor der Dunkelheit zu vertreiben. Sie will nur noch nach Winterfell in Sicherheit und tastet sich in der Dunkelheit voran. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Arya Stark Das Erbe von Winterfell: Kapitel 11